Hujan
by Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte
Summary: Hujan mengingatkanku tentang dirinya. Tentang segala yang ada dalam dirinya. * Maaf, summary gag bagus!*


**Sumary : Hujan mengingatkanku tentang dirinya. Tentang segala yang ada dalam dirinya.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalo ceritanya punya Sora.**

**Hujan**

Hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Karakura. Hujan kali ini tidak terlalu deras, juga bukan rintik-rintik. Hanya hujan yang setiap tahun terjadi di Kota Karakura. Membuat siapapun yang membenci hujan menggerutu tidak jelas. Dan juga membuat semua murid Sma Karakura terjebak di sekolah mereka.

Begitupun juga dengan Rukia. Yang bias dia lakukan kini hanya diam dan terus memandang hijan dari jendela kelas. Kelas sudah bubar sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi dia tidak kunjung pulang ke rumahnya..

Hujan ini mengingatkannya tentang Ichigo. Sahabat yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu dulunya sangat membenci hujan. Tapi berkatnya kini Ichigo mulai menyukai hujan.

_**Rinai hujan basahi aku  
Temani sepi yang mengendap  
Kala aku mengingatmu  
Dan semua saat manis itu**_

"_Hey Rukia!" panggil Ichigo._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tahu kalau aku benci dengan hujan?"_

_Rukia yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk menulis, kini dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya._

"_Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kau membenci hujan?" Tanya Rukia penasaran._

"_Ibuku... Ibuku meninggal saat hujan." Jawab Ichigo._

_Rukia yang mendengar itu sontak terdiam. Dia merasa tidak enak telah membuat Ichigo kembali mengingat tentang Ibunya. Lima belas menit mereka terus diam. Akhirnya Rukia-lah yang memecah keheningan antara mereka._

"_Maaf.." ujar Rukia._

_Ichigo meresponnya dengan tersenyum. Lalu tangannya terjulur, mengacak-acak rambutRukia dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."_

Rukia masih sangat mengingat saat dia pertama kali mengetahui tentang kisah hidup Ichigo. Ichigo pun juga dengan senang hati menceritakan segalanya. Kenyataan pahit dan manis dalam hidupnya. Dan semua kenangan antara Ichigo dan Rukia dimulai.

_**Segalanya seperti mimpi  
Kujalani hidup sendiri  
Andai waktu berganti  
Aku tetap tak'kan berubah**_

"_Ichigo, menurutmu bagus yang mana warnanya, pink atau violet?" Tanya Rukia sambil memamerkan syal yang akan dia beli._

_Ichigo melihat kedua syal yang berada ditangan Rukia. Lalu dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Tidak tahu."_

_Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. Tanda bahwa dia kini sedang kesal dengan Ichigo._

"_Kau itu tidak punya selera ya!" ujar Rukia santai._

_Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya diam. Lalu dia berjalan kearah Rukia dan berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia. Sedikit menbungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah Rukia. Di singkirkan rambut Rukia yang berada dibelakang telinga Rukia._

_Sedangkan Rukia hanya terdiam. Kaget akan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo._

"_I-Ichi.."_

"_Apapun yang akan kau pakai, kau akan tetap terlihat cantik." Bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia. Setelah Ichigo berkata begitu, dia lalu pergi dan menunggu di luar butik. Meninggalkan Rukia yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat._

'_Mimpikah... ini...?"_

_**Aku selalu bahagia  
Saat hujan turun  
Karena aku dapat mengenangmu  
Untukku sendiri ooohhh..ooo**_

Rukia tersenyum sendiri saat dia mengingat kenangan tentang Ichigo. Gaya lucunya, sifat anehnya, dan tingkah konyolnya Ichigo sewaktu dia kehujanan saat pulang bersama Rukia.

_Hujan mengguyur Karakura, tapi Rukia bersikeras untuk pulang. Walaupun itu harus hujan-hujanan. Saat dia sudah hamper keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya. Membuatnya menoleh kembali ke gedung utama sekolah._

"_RUKIA!!!" panggil Ichigo._

_Rukia melihat Ichigo sedang melambaikan tangannya. Menberi isyarat untuk Rukia agar dia kembali ke gedung utama sekolah. Mau tidak mau Rukia kembali._

"_Apa?" Tanya Rukia saat dia sudah berada di hadapan Ichigo._

"_Kau itu sudah tahu hujan , masih saja mau pulang." ujar Ichigo cemas._

_Rukia menghela napas, lalu dia berkata, "Ichigo, hujan itu tidak akan membuatku terluka. Jadi kau tidak usah cemas. Oke?"_

_Jika Rukia teliti, akan terlihat semburat kecil dikedua pipi Ichigo. "Aku tidak mencemaskanmu, bodoh."_

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ujar Rukia. Lalu dia hendak pergi menembus hujan, tapi Ichigo memegang tangannya._

"_Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya khawatir._

"_Pulang."_

"_Tapi ini masih hujan."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau tidak berminat untuk pulang sendiri kan?"_

_Rukia terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyu. Membuat Ichigo yang melihatnya bingung._

"_Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Ichigo._

"_Ichigo, kau pernah hujan-hujanan?" Tanya Rukia balik._

_Ichigo menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau."_

"_Ayolah! Sekali saja kau pulang hujan-hujanan! Mau kan Ichigo?" pinta Rukia._

"_Tidak dan tidak akan pernah ma- ehh.. apa-apaan kau Rukia!" ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo keluar dari gedung utama. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah berada diluar gedung dalam keadaan basah kuyub._

"_Rukia, kenapa kau menarikku kedalam hujan?" Tanya Ichigo setengah kesal._

"_Agar kau bisa mulai menyukai hujan, Ichigo."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Asal kau tahu, Ichigo. Setiap orang itu akan meninggal. Entah pagi atau malam, entah itu musim salju atau semi, entah itu panas atau hujan. Semuanya sudah ada yang mengatur. Bukan hanya karena Ibumu meninggal saat hujan, kau jadi membenci hujan."_

"_Kautidak tahu perasaanku, Rukia! Aku.."_

"_Aku tahu karena Ibuku juga meninggal saat hujan."_

_Kata-kata Rukia itu sanggup membuat Ichigo terdiam. Jujur, dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia membenarkan semua pernyataan Rukia. Kini, dia merasa tidak enak dan merasa sangat bersalah pada Rukia._

"_Rukia, aku..."_

"_Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Rukia sadis yang kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah._

_Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Rukia. Karena keegoisannya itulah kini dia sudah hampir kehilangan sahabat baiknya._

"_Hey Ichigo, kau mau pulang tidak?" panggil Rukia dari gerbang sekolah._

"_Hah?" hamya itulah respon dari Ichigo._

_Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo, Rukia lalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras,_

"_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila sekali lagi kau meminta maaf padaku. Lagipula itu bukan salahmu. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Rukia._

_Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Lalu dia berlari kearah Rukia dan memeluk Rukia secara tiba-tiba._

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Biarkan seperti ini dulu! Aku mohon!"_

_**Selalu ada cerita**_

_**Tersimpan di hatiku  
Tentang kau dan hujan  
Tentang cinta kita  
yang mengalir seperti air**_

Kini hujan yang tadinya deras kini berubah menjadi rintik-rintik. Mengembalikan ingatan Rukia saat dia di tembak Ichigo disaat hujan. Bayangkan saja, Ichigo adalah tipe orang yang benci hujan, tapi pada hari itu dia menyatakan perasaannya diluar sekolah saat hujan.

"_Kuchiki, kau melihat Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue._

"_Entah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia balik._

_Inoue menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kan sedang hujan, jadi aku sedikit khawatir phobianya tentang hujan kambuh."_

_Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Inoue yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan._

"_Tenanglah Inoue, aku yakin Ichigo tidak apa-ap-.."_

"_OI RUKIA!!!" panggil seseorang dari luar kelas. Membuat semua orang menoleh dan melihat kearah luar kelas. Begitipun jyga yang dilakukan Rukia. yang ditemukannya diluar kelas adalah sosok pemuda yang kini tengah hujan-hujanan diluar sekolah._

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Hey Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Rukia._

"_Keluarlah sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Pinta Ichigo._

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi Rukia berlari keluar sekolah, tepatnya berlari ke hadapan Ichigo. Sesampainya disana, tanpa buang-buang waktu Rukia langsung bertanya akan alasan Ichigo memanggilnya._

"_Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Rukia._

_Ichigo tidak menjawab. Dua hanya terdiam. Lalu digenggam kedua tangan Rukia dan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu!"_

_Rukia terdiam. Dia bersumpah bila bukan karena hujan, Ichigo akan melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah._

"_Kau tahu, karena kau aku sudah mulai mau membuka diriku, menceritakan tentang segalanya kenangan pahit maupun manis yang terjadi di hidupku. Karena kau kini aku sudah mulai mau bersosialisasi dengan sekitarku. Dan karena kau.." jeda sejenak. "Aku sudah mulai melupakan segala ketakutan dalam hidupku tentang hujan."_

_Ichigo mengambil napas panjang sebelum dia mulai berbicara lagi._

"_Rukia, dibawah rinai hujan ini aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar Ichigo._

_Suasana yang tadinya hening tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh. Semua yang memparhatikan kini mulai mengomandokan Rukia. Ada yang berkata 'Terima', jiga ada yang berkata 'Tolak'._

_Rukia terdiam. Sesaat dia melihat kearah lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada dan mendapati Inoue sedang memperhatikannya. Rukia tahu bahwa Inoue menyukai Ichigo. Dan dia tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur hanya karena masalah cinta._

_Yang didapati Rukia adalah Inoue sedang tersenyum padanya. Mengangguk tanda bahwa dia menyuruh Rukia untuk menerima Ichigo._

_Pandangan Rukia kini kembali kearah Ichigo. Dia lalu menghela nafas dan mengangguk sebagai ungkapan kalau dia menerima Ichigo._

_Ichigo tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Rukia. kini, suasana di Sma Karakura lebih meriah dan ribut, bahkan suara teriakan mereka –murid-murid Karakura- melebihi suara hujan._

_**Aku selalu bahagia  
Saat hujan turun  
Karena aku dapat mengenangmu  
Untukku sendiri ooohhh..ooo  
**_

Semua lamunan Rukia buyar begitu saha saat sepasang tangan besar merengkuhnya dari belakang. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya pemilik tangan itu.

"Nanti saja. Dan lepaskan aku, Ichigo. Malu dilihat orang nih!" keluh Rukia.

Ichigo hanya mengendorkan pelukannya, tapi tidak melepas pelukannya dari Rukia. "Pedulia amat sama orang yang melihatnya." Ujar Ichigo cuek.

"Huh! Dasar!"

"Hey Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Ichigo.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Dia membalikkan badannya hingga kini dia menghadap kearah Ichigo.

"Kau tidak takut hujan?" Tanya Rukia menggoda.

"Tidak akan!" ujar Ichigo. Tanpa izin dia lalu mencium kening Rukia lembut. Menggenggam tangan Rukia dan pulang menembus rintik hujan.

"Aku tidak akan takut bila kau ada didekatku, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo di perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah yang di hadiahkan Rukia sebuah ciuman di pipi Ichigo.

_**Aku bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari  
Karena hujan pernah menahanmu disini  
Untukku ooohhh... **_

_**Catatan Author :**_

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada gag nyambung ama lagunya.

Tapi tolong Read and Review untuk memberitahitahukanku apakah kalian suka atau tidak dengan ceritaku!

Juga beritahu aku bila ada penulisan kata yg salah!!


End file.
